


He Is Mine and I Am His

by Lynx22281



Series: Howl at the Moon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Day, Werewolves, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't rushed into this, not by werewolf mating standards anyway, but as Dean stood in front of the mirror fiddling with the sage green silk tie that Castiel said made his eyes pop (seriously, the alpha had stared at him nonstop over dinner when Dean'd worn the tie during one of their fancier nights out) he couldn't help feeling that the last year had gone by in a flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Mine and I Am His

They hadn't rushed into this, not by werewolf mating standards anyway, but as Dean stood in front of the mirror fiddling with the sage green silk tie that Castiel said made his eyes pop (seriously, the alpha had stared at him nonstop over dinner when Dean'd worn the tie during one of their fancier nights out) he couldn't help feeling that the last year had gone by in a flash.

Those first few dates after the mate call had been adorably awkward. Everybody already knew what had happened between them, that was no secret to either side of the family. The Angel Falls pack wasn't quite sure what to make of their alpha wooing the omega who was without a doubt his mate. In their minds, there was no need for the courtship, and despite their more progressive ways, they fully expected Dean to immediately move into the big house with the Novaks and be claimed as their pack alpha's omega. Imagine their shock when Castiel made the announcement at the monthly pack meeting that he had met his mate, but decided to get to know him before making the claim.

Dean had been very thankful that Castiel agreed to take things slow. Even though his inner wolf was ready to latch onto the alpha and never let go, the human part of him was wary of the other man's intentions. If he'd been raised in a proper pack, not the small family group that was the remains of an extinct pack, then maybe things would have been different and he'd have been willing to go back to Angel Falls with Castiel after the mate call induced heat had ended. 

In the months that followed, they had been on the usual dates - dinners out, trips to the movies, double dates with Sam and Jess, double dates with Benny and Emmanuel, barbecues with both families, babysitting dates where Dean and Castiel took Claire and the twins to the park (Emmanuel liked to call it practice for later), concerts at the local university, coffee dates to people watch in Angel Falls, lazy weekends marathoning their favorite television shows and movie series. Dean's favorite dates had been the ones where they'd strip down to their bare skin in the potting shed behind the big house, shift into their fur, and go running across the many acres of the estate. Sometimes they were accompanied by Castiel's siblings or Sam and Jess, once they'd even gone out with Cain and Colette, but usually they went out on their own. By now they'd marked nearly the whole property as theirs. 

Today the property was going to become Dean's in more ways than just his scent around the bottom of a tree. 

A knock on the door behind him interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey," Sam called as he cracked the door open and stuck his head in. "It's almost three o'clock. You ready?"

His brother looked handsome in his navy suit with a tie that matched the one Dean wore. Dean had actually figured Sam would be the first of them to get married, not him. Of course, he'd never really given much thought to finding a mate himself. He just figured he'd be the old spinster omega taking care of Bobby and Ellen as they got older and whatever pups came along for the others.

"Yeah," Dean replied after clearing his throat. He gave himself one more long look in the mirror. His suit was made of silky smooth, summer-weight light gray wool and was perfectly tailored to his body, accentuating the breadth of his shoulders and masking the obviousness of his bowed legs. It was by far the most expensive thing he'd ever worn.

He was so thankful today wasn't going to be an elaborate show like he'd seen in the family's old photo albums of past Novak claiming ceremonies. The pack had gotten to indulge in a big wedding when Emmanuel and Benny got married five years ago, so they were more willing to let their pack alpha have something a little more casual. He and Castiel were basically having the equivalent of a court house wedding.

Sam smiled as he gathered Dean up in a crushing hug. "We're all so happy for you, man."

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean mumbled into Sam's shoulder, drawing in a deep inhale of his brother's scent to ease the shakiness in his knees. 

They walked out into the living room of the hotel suite where their family had spent the night together. Adam, Ash, and Bobby were wearing navy suits that matched Sam's. Ellen wore a linen skirt suit the same color as the guy's ties and Jo wore a flowered sundress in sage and navy with her hair pulled back in soft blonde curls.

"Wow," Dean breathed, eyes tearing up a bit as he took in the sight of his family. "Ya'll clean up pretty good."

"Not so bad yourself, pup," Ellen said fondly as she fussed with the knot of his tie before patting his cheek.

Victor met them in the lobby and ushered them to a big black SUV for the short ride to the council house where the ceremony would be held. Jo called shotgun, which was fine with Dean who ended up sandwiched between Ellen and Bobby on the bench seat behind the driver and front passenger's seat. His brothers and Ash took the rear seat. Adam kept his hand on Dean's shoulder for the whole ride.

There was a sizable crowd waiting on the council house's lawn. Most of the Angel Falls pack had shown up to see their alpha claim his omega mate. The nerves that sprang up at the sight of so many people milling around calmed immediately when Dean spied Castiel standing at the top of the steps patiently waiting with his siblings next to him. Four of Emmanuel and Benny's five pups chased each other between the family's ankles. Benny had the smallest of the triplets, a little girl with white fur, draped over his shoulder fast asleep.

Bobby patted Dean's knee. "It's time, kiddo."

Dean smiled. This was it. No time left to back out, not that he would. He was too head-over-heels for the messy haired alpha standing a few yards away to turn tail and run. No, this was what every part of him wanted. He wanted to make a life, a future with the man anxiously waiting for Dean's arrival.

Ellen exited the vehicle first, taking Victor's outstretched hand to steady herself before turning to wait for Dean, who climbed out directly behind her. He offered her his elbow and the two of them walked up the sidewalk with the rest of their family trailing behind them.

Castiel smiled, big and bright when he finally laid eyes on Dean, and Dean felt himself drawn to the alpha like a magnet. He smiled back, just as wide, just as stupidly happy.

Everything was a blur from the moment Ellen put Dean's hand in Castiel's and leaned in to kiss Castiel's blushing cheek until they began to recite their vows.

At the end of the to-haves and to-holds, the in-richers and in-poorers, the in-sicknesses and in-healths, Castiel squeezed Dean's hands, their matching gold bands glinting in the sunlight.

"He is mine," the alpha stated in that deep, gravelly voice of his with blue eyes boring deep into Dean's soul. "And I am his."

They had decided to make a change to the traditional declaration made between alphas and omegas. Castiel's announcement sent up a gentle murmur amongst the crowd and when the talk of the pack died down again, Dean spoke.

"I am his, and he is mine."

He'd barely gotten the last word out before Castiel lunged at him, drawing him in for a long, deep kiss. The people on the lawn below erupted in cheers for their newly bonded alpha and his omega. 

When the kiss finally ended, Dean and Castiel turned towards the pack, smiling at each other with their clasped hands held high. 

*****  
Later that night, after the huge buffet dinner that fed nearly five hundred people, after everybody had gone back to their own homes with overstuffed bellies and stories to tell about how in love their alpha and his omega were, in the privacy of the alpha's apartment in the big house, Castiel pulled Dean close, running his nose along the tender skin of his omega's neck.

He breathed out softly, causing the fine hairs on Dean's skin to stand up in anticipation. "I love you."

Dean smiled, tilting his head further to the side and threading fingers through Castiel's dark hair. He pulled his mate closer to his bared neck. "I know."

Castiel gave an amused snort before piercing Dean's flesh with his sharp, elongated canines. Their bond snapped into place, far surpassing the rush of any orgasm they'd ever shared before. When Dean gently tipped Castiel's head in the opposite direction and placed his own claiming bite on the alpha's shoulder, the connection between them strengthened even further.

"You're mine, alpha," Dean whispered as he soothed the bite with loving strokes of his tongue.

"All yours, beloved omega," Castiel murmured, running his hand along Dean's naked hip.


End file.
